Desire Dangereux
by LizbethCopeland
Summary: Maryse is Phil *CmPunk* new french teacher what happens when they fall in love and start a dangerous and passsionate relationship that could cost Maryse her job and Phil his life? Other Charachters included.


**A/N: I know I shouldn't be starting a new story with _In Love With Revenge _still in progress but I just couldn't kick this story out of my head. But I promise I will update my other story as soon as tomorrow. Anyway Don't know if I'll keep this story going so tell me what you think! **

Phil Brooks woke up to the ringing of his cell phone.

"Ugh" he grunted why did people have to wake up so fucken god damned early? He turned over onto his side and reached for his phone.

"Hello" he answered his voice groggy.

"Ah hey punk, so what you ready for our first day as juniors or what?" Adam asked. Adam Copeland was one of his closest friends But damn him if he had the worst timing sometimes.

"Uhh Copeland you should know better than to wake me up at this time." He said getting up from bed.

"Ahh yeah yeah whatever you perfectly know that if it weren't for me you would never get up from bed." He said laughing.

"Yeah well see you later dude got to get up and dressed for school." Phil replied getting his shower started.

"Uhh…yeah see ya later dude." Adam said before ending the conversation.

Phil hated to admit if but it was true if it weren't for Adam he would have been out of school by now, as a dropout but out none the less. Sure he had other friends but none of them really cared if he was in or out of school. Phil grew up in a tough neighborhood and his mother had died when he was 15 since then he had been on his own, that was one of the many things him and Adam had in common they were out there in the world with no one but themselves.

Phil shook his head he hated admitting how fucked up his life was but aye he wasn't one to dwell on things too much so he put up with. With that he headed toward the shower to begin what would be his first day back in school.

"Fuck!" he said irritated as he stripped his clothes.

"I swear if I ever find whatever dumbass invented school they will get the beating of their life" he said before finally stepping into the shower.

Phil finally arrived at school after having waited for the bus for about two hours! He walked onto the campus of "_" and began looking around for his friends. After searching for a couple of minute he finally spotted his friends, Adam, Jeff and Matt Hardy. As he made his way towards them he noticed they were all with their girlfriends. Great he thought I'm going to get sick before school even starts!

"Hey well look who finally decided to show up?" Jeff joked as he greeted Phil.

"Hahahha very funny jackass." Phil said sarcastically as he greeted his friends except for their girlfriends. It wasn't that he didn't like them it was just weird for him so he just avoided them when he could.

"What? Am I painted on the wall or am I just not good enough for a hello?" asked Mia Adam's girlfriend. Leaning forward while still clinging to her boyfriends arm.

Phil just stared at her she never complained about a hello? Why now of all times? Why not tomorrow or next week Hell even next year would be good!

"Uhh…. Hi…?" he said scratching the back of his head. While moving from side to side uncomfortably. Suddenly everyone burst out laughing! He looked around curious to know what the hell was so funny!

"What?" he asked annoyed not liking being kept in the dark.

He turned to everyone seeing who would be the one to give him the answers he wanted.

Matt was the one to finally speak.

"Sorry dude but we dared Mia to ask you that we thought you would blow up on her.!" Matt said laughing again.

"But we were not expecting you to actually say hello! I mean since when do you listen to what Mia tells you to do huh? Last time Beth and Amy asked you to say hello you basically bit there head off!" Jeff finished for his brother who still continued to laugh.

"Hey that's true hardy since when does punk here listen to _my _girlfriend? Is there something I should know?" he asked smirking. Looking at his girlfriend and back at Phil.

"Calm down Copeland" he said as the bell rang.

"What do you guys have first block?" Phil asked everyone as they began to make their way to the hallways.

"Well Mia and I have English so see you guys later" Adam said as he and Mia headed toward their classroom.

"How about the rest of you guys?" Phil asked curious to see if he would have any of his friends for class.

"Well Amy, Beth and I have History." Jeff said as he grabbed his girlfriend Beth and Amy and headed toward the class. God Matt was his only hope now.

"Please tell me that you have French dude c'mon" Phil said hopelessly. While still walking down the hall next to matt.

"Sorry dude but I have Trig so catch ya later." He said as he turned to leave. "Oh and uh Phil good luck with the new French teacher." He said smirking as he finally disappeared into a class.

"Fuck" Phil said as he headed to his class he had forgotten about this new teacher he only hoped she wasn't a bitch because he could hardly speak French and no class was going to change that fact.

He entered the class room to find the classroom filled with all the snobs he so much detested. He tried to spot if there were any empty seats in the back but much to his luck all of them were occupied the only empty seat was next to the teacher. Great he thought just fucken great. As he placed his backpack on the desk and slid into the seat. He looked around looking for the teacher when saw her come in through the back door.

In that exact moment he was mesmerized, never had he seen such beauty. She had long toned tanned legs that were somewhat concealed by her skirt and luscious breasts that he could spot through her white blouse. Her hair was blonde and curled. God never had he been turned on so easily in his life. He was now trying his best to fight his hard on but with such a goddess he was having some trouble.

The teacher finally made her way to the front of the classroom and observed what were to be her students for the following year. All of them looked the same to her rich kids who had nothing better to do. She sighed where was the excitement nobody stood out, well except for one she thought. She turned to look at the young man sitting beside her desk there was something about him, he didn't seem to fit in with the rest of them but that could be a good thing she would have to observe him she thought.

"Bonjour class I am your new French teacher " Maryse said as introduced herself.

Phil stood there dumbstruck he couldn't believe that this beauty was going to be his teacher damn was French going to be interesting this year he thought as he smirked.

**TBC?**


End file.
